


Never Enough

by TheDevilProbably_Fan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cheating, Choking, Cock Slut Virgil, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, I'm Not Ashamed, Longer than it has the right to be, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Spanking, jk yes I am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilProbably_Fan/pseuds/TheDevilProbably_Fan
Summary: Virgil has a fight with Roman and they fuck, like every other Prinxiety fic, and Roman confesses his love for him. Virgil says he loves him too, and leaves after spending the night.Then a similar thing happens with Patton.And then Logan….And then, um… Thomas….And all of a sudden Virgil's in four different relationships and pretty much constantly being fucked. Cut to him rushing to wash out cum and put in a butt plug so nobody gets suspicious, the other Sides all being way more kinky than Virgil was expecting, and Thomas laughing his ass off as he watches Virgil get more and more fucked over by his inability to stay satisfied.On the bright side, Thomas' anxiety is now much easier to deal with.And his Anxiety is even easier to control.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing these notes, I have not yet begun the chapter. I will check in later to decide whether this has had any negative affect on me.

Roman and Virgil were fighting. It was nothing new – they'd been fighting, arguing, bickering, or just plain insulting almost every second that they were around each other since Virgil had shown up in episode three of Sanders Sides and decided to move in with the Light Sides. Of course, it had certainly eased up and gotten better since "Accepting Anxiety", but at the moment…

"Well I am _so_ sorry, Virgil, that I wanted us to go to a  _party_! It's not as if Thomas has  _tons_ of friends, most of which  _never_ see him in person, who were _all_ going to be there! No, we should have _stayed home_!" Roman yelled.

"Yea, Princey, we should have! Thomas talks to his friends all the time, we didn't need every single one around us! He almost never goes  _that_ long in between seeing one of them, at least for a video. Thomas can hardly handle being unexpectedly called by a friend instead of texting, and you wanted to force him to talk constantly for hours?"

"No, Virgil,  _you_ can't handle those things!" Virgil froze. " _You_ can't handle phone calls,  _you_ can't handle parties,  _you_ are the one that _can't handle_ being _normal_!"

…it was worse than what it was like before.

Virgil could feel tears burning his eyes, and Roman could see them building, and he knew he had gone too far, and he so wanted to apologise, but, "yea, roman, i'm the weird one." Roman was entirely thrown off. Virgil was using his actual name, and he was so quiet. Roman has to strain to hear his soft voice, but he could still hear the barely held back tears when Virgil looked at the floor. "because it's so goddamned normal to dress like a prince when you aren't one, or use facial expressions like a cartoon characters, or talk so dramatically that I can  _hear_ ," Virgil raised his voice sharply, "the  _italics_ ," he pushed Roman back with both hands on his chest, "in your  _voice_!" Virgil screamed so loud that echoed in the fully furnished living room, and just the one word tore its way out of his throat so harshly that he felt doing again would actually cause his throat to bleed. At the same time, the tears he was holding back all ran down his face and he began shaking so violently Roman wouldn't have been surprised if his bones had begun to rattle.

Roman took a step toward Virgil. "Virge, I'm so sorry…." Virgil collapsed to the ground and curled up in a ball. Roman kneeled next to him. He tried to put an arm around Virgil's shoulders, but pulled away when Virgil turned his head slightly toward him (though his face was still totally downwardly turned with his nose pressing uncomfortably into one knee) and growled. Still, Roman sat there, shifting after a few seconds so that he was cross-legged. A few moments later, Virgil leaned very slightly into Roman, and did nothing to discourage him when he again went to put an arm around him.

They sat in that position for about a minute and a half – at least, it seemed as if they were in the same position, though they were certainly closer by then – before Virgil heard Roman swallow like a cartoon character. He looked up with an eyebrow raised as their bubble was broken, and saw Roman looked down at him nervously. He was about to ask if something was wrong, if he had done something wrong, and was just about to start his downward spiral when Roman leaned down and kissed him. Virgil tensed, but relaxed when he felt Roman about to pull away, following him to keep their lips connected. A few seconds later, Roman did pull away to grin sweetly at Virgil.

Virgil leaned forward again, his left hand on Roman's thigh and his right on the ground. Roman placed a hand over Virgil's on the floor, turning slightly so he could comfortably put the other on his cheek as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. As Virgil's mouth opened to him, he let out a moan. Roman gasped slightly, pressing harder into Virgil's mouth. When Roman heard another moan, he pulled Virgil into his lap and trailed his left hand up Virgil's arm to his neck. They pulled away to breathe.

"God, Virge…" Roman murmured into his ear.

"Can— can we go to your room?" Virgil asked, breathing heavily. Roman nodded and stood up as Virgil slid off of him. After taking about two steps with Virgil's hand in his, Roman sighed and rolled his eyes, realising he could easily just sink out to his room. He turned around, smoothly pulling Virgil to his chest. Virgil gasped, and as the rose up, he almost fell. "Christ… how do you guys do that? Fuckin'… dizzy, God…."

Roman chuckled and pulled Virgil into a kiss, walking Virgil backward. His knees hit the side of the bed and Roman pushed him backward, biting his lip at the sight of Virgil under him. Hearing Virgil whine, Roman looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow inquisitively, eyes moving from Virgil to the head of the bed and back again. Virgil swallowed, rushing to push himself up and backward while turning until he was laying down properly, head propped up on Roman's (excessive amounts of) pillows.

Roman smirked, walking around from the side of the bed to the foot and simply standing there for a second, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Virgil blushed and looked away, and Roman pushed down the swelling feeling in his chest in favour of letting lust take over his brain. He grinned crookedly and slipped off his sash before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. On one hand, he really did want to tease Virgil, but he also wanted to give Virgil time to say no. When his shirt was off, he climbed onto the bed until he was on his hands and knees above Virgil without touching him.

Virgil let out a high pitched breathy whine when Roman showed no sign of doing anything new. Roman smirked down at him for a moment before his face turned earnest as he asked, "You want this, right?"

"Yea," Virgil breathed. Roman looked into his eyes, honestly believing that the way his pupils were dilated was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Once again, he had to push down the feeling he couldn't name right now – he knew what it was, but if he named it right now, he would be forced to say it aloud, ruining what they have right now. He didn't know if Virgil felt the same. The other Side could easily have been looking for nothing but sex or comfort, and right then Roman had something much more important to do right now than this – Virgil.

Roman put a hand under Virgil's back and pulled him up into a kiss while he took off his hoodie. Virgil moved back away from Roman, now sitting up against the pillows, to take off his shirt. Immediately afterward, he leaned back in to kiss Roman. He  _needed_ , more than he could remember ever needing something before. He followed Roman's hand with his eyes as he pulled back and reached into a drawer, pulling out a bottle of something clear. It took Virgil a second to realise that it was lube, and once he did he moaned, despite having no physical contact with Roman.

"Such beautiful noises, pet." Roman blushed once he realised what he had said, but was full reassured when Virgil bit his lip at the name. With the bottle set aside, Roman got off of the bed. Virgil whined at the loss, but Roman was back after removing his remaining clothing. He then leaned over Virgil to strip him down as well. It was somewhat difficult to smoothly remove the skinny jeans, but he managed to, just as he had managed to remove his boots without drawing too much attention to it, despite the fact that there were multiple steps to doing so. Virgil looked down at Roman's cock and back up again. Roman smirked, knowing he may have been slightly surprised. Roman was a bit taken aback as well by the fact that not all parts of them were identical, but he could hardly be concerned about that when he was the one doing the fucking, and he was far from too small to be satisfactory. There was almost no sound between them until the snapping of the bottle of lube opening and the slightly off-putting sound of Roman squirting some onto his fingers.

Virgil took a deep breath right before Roman pushed in a finger. He moaned filthily, and though he had wanted to hold back what he knew would otherwise be constant noises, the hitch in Roman's breath when he heard him changed his mind entirely. As Roman busied himself working up to three fingers, Virgil pushed back on his fingers, the stream of filth coming out of his mouth almost never stopping.

"Please, Roman. Ro, please, fuck me,  _please_."

Roman chuckled just as he finished stretching Virgil, pulling his fingers out and saying, "Patience, pet."

God, but that name got to him. Virgil whined again, but really this time it was more of a moan, and it ended it such a beautifully rough way that Roman couldn't help but groan himself. Roman took a breath before lining his cock up with Virgil's hole.

Roman was convinced that Virgil was a fucking pornstar. No normal person made sounds like this, and Roman wasn't even properly moving yet. When his hips touched Virgil's ass, Roman let out a groan. Virgil thought he might have been upset with how quiet Roman was, but he didn't think he'd be able to hear him anyway. Roman leaned down and captured Virgil's lips with his own before he began moving. Virgil moaned into his mouth, and when they pulled apart to breathe, Roman stayed back. Virgil whined, but Roman didn't want to muffle him anymore.

"Roman," Virgil gasped. "Please, Roman, fuck,  _please_."

Roman smirked and leaned down to whisper in Virgil's ear, "Please what, pet?" Virgil moaned louder, something in him loving the feeling of Roman whispering to him like that. Virgil didn't know, exactly, what he was asking – begging, really – for, but as he was attempting to formulate a coherent answer while Roman continued to steadily fuck him, something clicked with the name "pet". He remembered the pairing of "Master/pet" that had tagged several pages he had made it a point to avoid.

Suddenly, he wish he hadn't, but it hardly mattered now, because the idea was in his head, and the thought of saying it was sending a beautiful heat through his body, and then Roman found his prostate, and— "I'm coming, Master!" Virgil doesn't have time to be embarrassed at the long shot, because Roman's coming with him, and something told Virgil that he liked the name.

Roman pulled out of him and kissed him lazily before going to the bathroom with a quick, "I'll be right back." He came back with a damp rag and cleaned Virgil's stomach. He went to clean what was dripping down his thighs, but… shit, his cum was dripping down Virgil's thighs.

"Roman," Virgil said, getting his attention. "Are you gonna just stare at my ass all night?" Roman coughed awkwardly and shook his head, finishing cleaning Virgil and tossing the rag in his dirty laundry. He got back in the bed, lying down next to Virgil.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Roman asked. Virgil turned his head to look at him for a second, then nodded. Roman smiled brightly, and gently pulled Virgil into his chest. Virgil curled up (not for the first time, he reminded Roman of a kitten), and as he fell asleep, Roman whispered, "I love you, Virgil."

And Virgil tried not to feel guilty when he whispered it back without knowing if he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Negative Affects: I'm going to hell holy shit my heart hurts why did my smut turn SAD?
> 
> Things I said during the writing of this chapter:  
> "I just wrote that Roman and Virgil were 'insluting' each other and that might actually be more accurate than insulting."  
> "How do I make them want to fuck when they make me make them so fucking angsty?"  
> "Does the angst seem too rushed? Wait no I'm supposed to be writing smut…."  
> "No they don't need condoms you idiot, they're not even physical beings."


End file.
